


Birthday Surprise

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Kiss, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tumblr Prompt, hot and sexy, not smut but they're gonna try anyways, they're both just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Okay, so things hadn’t gone exactly as planned when Buck and Eddie first got together.The boys go on a first date on Buck's birthday. So Buck can do whatever he wants, right? And if Eddie is really cute when he gets riled up, that's just a bonus.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 5: Hot & Sexy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769068
Comments: 30
Kudos: 158





	Birthday Surprise

Okay, so things hadn’t gone exactly as planned when Buck and Eddie first got together. They had been on a call – a simple house fire and everyone was safely outside when they’d arrived – and in the middle of wrapping up the hose, Eddie just looked at Buck and said:

“We should go on a date.”

Granted, they’d both been sending each other looks and touches for _weeks_ but Buck was still working up the nerve to ask him out. And Eddie just went ahead a did it.

“Okay. Tonight?”

“You’re on.”

They didn’t end up going on that date. Christopher started throwing up right as Eddie was heading out the door and Buck understood – because “of course, take care of him and give him a kiss for me” – and they’d postponed.

Neither of them had a day off together until four days later, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other date-related things.

Except they were always at the station, so the most they could do was pass some flirty eyes while they spotted each other at the weights; or talk really closely like they were sharing secrets but actually Eddie was just telling him about the game last night; or sit beside each other at dinner and try not to jump when Buck ‘accidentally’ ran his hand up Eddie’s thigh.

Things were getting a little keyed up and the others had definitely noticed but whatever, those two were bound to hookup eventually. They just wished the boys would stop being so touchy while they were trying to eat.

But then finally, _finally_ , it all came together. Eddie had brushed up behind him while they were in the locker room – very intentionally running a hand over Buck’s ass to make his presence known – and whispered in his ear.

“Saturday. I’m taking you to lunch.”

Buck didn’t even get to respond (because it was obviously a yes) before Eddie was walking away with that satisfied smirk on his face that Buck just wanted to kiss away.

That was the other thing. For all their flirting and touching, they hadn’t kissed. They wanted to but something always interrupted them or they were in the middle of a crowd of their coworkers who would never stop teasing them. For Buck, kissing was kind of seminal part of relationships and sex, and he definitely didn’t want his first kiss with Eddie – someone he definitely wanted a relationship and sex with – to be in front of everyone.

No, when they finally kissed, it would be sweet and private and mark the transition from ‘friends who flirted’ to ‘boyfriends who followed through’. He couldn’t wait.

The other important thing about Saturday was that it was Buck’s birthday. So, yeah, his soon-to-be-if-they-ever-finally-went-on-a-date boyfriend was taking him out to lunch on his birthday and that would be the perfect time to land that all-important first kiss.

It kind of went that way.

When Eddie came to pick him up at his apartment, the man had stared at him like he’d found an oasis in the desert. He kept looking down at the button up shirt Buck had pulled out of his closet, running his eyes over the way it fit just tightly enough – he wasn’t going to pop out but damn if he didn’t try.

“New shirt?”

“No, I just bring it out for special occasions.”

And if they both blushed at that, well no one was around to know.

All of that flirting and anticipation had just made Buck more tactile than ever. As they drove to restaurant – which had a gorgeous patio and casual Top 40s playing in the background – he kept finding excuses to touch Eddie. Touch his shoulder to give him directions (even though the GPS was literally showing them the way), brushing his thigh on the way to change the radio station (even though it was nowhere near his destination).

Eddie was going to scream, or burst, or shove Buck against a wall and do something that would make him embarrassed to get arrested for. He hadn’t decided yet, but if Buck kept touching him and looking at him with the smile that said ‘I’m going to get what I want and what I want is you on your knees’, he wasn’t going to make it through lunch.

And he almost didn’t, because Buck kept it up all throughout their meal. Sure, when the waitress came over with their drinks, he’d been casual and kind and thanked her politely when she flirted a little; but the minute she was gone, his attentions were right back to Eddie playing with his fingers or running his foot up the inside of his pants – why were Buck’s legs so long?

Maybe Buck was taking it too far. When he moaned over the summer salad like it was his job, Eddie had shot him a warning look that said he wanted to do things to him when they were alone. Buck couldn’t wait. The thing was: he was just giddy. A little high on life. He was excited that he could touch Eddie like this and flirt with him and know that they both meant it. Maybe he was making up for lost time by trying to cram years of teasing into one afternoon. But Eddie didn’t look mad about it. Just dangerously aroused.

It was kind of a miracle they made it through the entire meal alive. As they ate, their conversation had stayed fairly casual but the looks and the touches didn’t stop. But they survived the ordeal of being in public and they were finally headed back to Buck’s apartment – because it was kind of implied that their reward for surviving the public was to go somewhere private.

They were very good at not touching each other on the drive back. Right up until the point where they reached the front door. This was it. They would _literally_ cross the threshold into another relationship. Maybe Buck was overdramatizing the whole thing but with Eddie, he hadn’t expected any of this. It was new and exciting but also comforting because it was his best friend. His best friend who had abs that he wanted to run his tongue over until it was all he could taste for weeks. He took a moment before opening the door, wanting to savor this moment where everything hung in the air.

Eddie let him stop, let him pull their hands together so they were grasping at fingers. Amidst all the excitement and flirting and desperate desire to touch, there was a little sliver of anxiousness. This was Buck, his best friend, and once they ‘crossed the line’ there was no going back. Because Eddie had a feeling that when he finally did kiss Buck, he’d never want to stop.

“So,” Eddie looked up at him through long eyelashes, not really trying to hide his shy smile. “Good birthday so far?”

Buck nodded enthusiastically. “It’s pretty good.” he smiled, tongue in cheek. “Thank you, for paying.”

“Only because it’s your birthday.”

“Still I…wanna pay you back.”

It was as good an opening as Buck was going to get so he took it. With that same ridiculous grin on his face, he closed the distance and pressed their lips together in a very chaste first kiss. Buck didn’t go far, releasing just far enough so Eddie didn’t feel it when he licked his lips, and slowly dragged his eyes to meet his partner’s. What he saw was hopefully the same thing Eddie saw: offering, desire, and permission. And then the dam broke.

Their next kiss was…a lot closer.

Their lips crashed together and Buck grabbed whatever he could, the back of his neck, the sleeves of his shirt, the small of his back. All of his nerves and dramatics melted into the singular goal of holding on to Eddie like the titanic was going down around him. His hands drifted over the other man’s ribs and he jumped, deepening their already frantic lip lock.

Eddie didn’t know _exactly_ how he came to be pressed against the door to Buck’s apartment but he wasn’t really complaining. It meant he could pull him close and let the weight of him envelope his body. Buck had always been an imposing man, all broad shoulders and endless legs, and now, Eddie got to press and gather and hold him right where he wanted him. He had been absolutely right: once he started kissing Buck, he never wanted to stop.

Apartment. They needed to get inside the apartment before things escalated. The way Buck was pulling at the fabric of Eddie’s shirt meant that where they were headed, required a little more privacy than an semi-public hallway. There was no way he was going to use his lips for anything but pressing and biting and licking that goddamned smart mouth; but he also needed Buck’s keys.

His hands drifted from their place, fisted in Buck’s collar – that goddamned shirt that fit so perfectly and showed off every muscle – and dipped into the front pocket of Buck’s jeans. At his insistent touch, the man rocked his hips closer and Eddie’s fingers brushed against something that made him even more desperate to get inside.

Keys acquired, Eddie performed the miracle of all miracles and (eventually) got the right key in the lock and turned.

The moment the door opened behind them, the pair fell into the apartment, barely stopping to breathe. Eddie pressed Buck into the inside of the door – because he was finding he really liked Buck and flat surfaces – his kisses becoming more insistent.

They were wearing too many clothes and Eddie _needed_ to get that shirt off of Buck before he ripped it off (it was his ‘special occasion’ shirt, he didn’t want to ruin it). His fingers shook from adrenaline as he tried to undo the first button.

“God, I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” He felt the puff of Buck’s laughter when he said it but he wasn’t teasing him.

Not a lot. “I knew you liked this shirt.”

Buck kissed his jaw while Eddie tried in vain to get his shirt open in a timely manner. “I just hate the buttons.” He growled in frustration.

“It’s called patience.” Buck kept pressing kisses down his jaw, heading towards his pulse point as Eddie got halfway through his task. Eddie pulled a gasp from him with a press of his thigh between Buck’s legs.

“Which one of us was running their foot up my leg all through lunch?” Not that he was complaining.

Buck was slowly working on marking his territory, sucking and biting at Eddie’s skin like he hadn’t eaten all day. “It’s my birthday, I get a free pass.” He pouted, shameless grinding on Eddie’s knee which sent stars to both their eyes.

 _Cheeky_ , Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled Buck in for another kiss – they’d stopped doing that for too long. With his hands pressed firmly on either side of Buck’s face, Eddie gave him a pointed “Don’t think just because it’s your birthday I’ll be doing all the work.” Before diving in for more kisses.

Someone, other than them, cleared their throat and the world stopped spinning.

The boys parted just enough to turn towards the source of the noise. In the centre of the apartment was Maddie Buckley looking very unimpressed, accompanied by about twenty other people in various states of discomfort. Bobby, their captain, had his arms crossed with an impatient express that Buck was _very_ used to (but there was also a little blush to his cheeks). Athena, Chimney, and Hen kind of reminded Eddie of that See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil monkeys. Christopher – _oh god, Christopher_ – was front and centre with a confused but delighted expression. Hopefully that meant he didn’t fully understand what was going on. Other friends and family members were there as well, all frozen and silent because…what could you say when two friends who weren’t officially together stumbled into an apartment full of loved ones about to have sex against the door?

Buck tried anyways.

“Hey, guys, what are you doing here?” He would have sounded like his usual cheerful self if he wasn’t so out of breath.

Maddie’s smile was definitely _not_ a happy one – more one that said ‘you’re going to die, Evan Buckley.’ And he probably deserved it. “We threw you a surprise party.” She informed him calmly. Yup, definitely going to die.

Eddie sighed very loudly and stared right at the door he’d just recently had his boyfriend pressed against. It was his only shield to the pointed looks that were darting at his back.

“Did you?!” Buck was touched, he really was, and if his shirt weren’t half open and all the blood in his body was circulating normally, he might be excited about the idea of a surprise party. “That’s…that’s so sweet of you.” He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on his sister and decidedly not on anyone else (like Christopher or Bobby or his friends who were never going to let him live this down). “I’m just gonna go get changed upstairs and then I’ll join you in a bit.”

Instead of waiting for a reply, Evan Buckley, a full-grown adult man, blushed down to his toes, held his shirt closed with one hand, and ducked out from his boyfriend’s grasp. He made a mad dash up the stairs, stopping at his closet to grab a clean shirt, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Without Buck to hold their attention, Eddie was left feeling a little more exposed than he’d like – given what they almost did. He closed his eyes to gather his strength and offered a very hesitant “I’m gonna go, too.” Before following Buck up the stairs. As he approached the bathroom, an arm pulled him inside and shut the door.

The moment they were alone and safely hidden, Eddie fell to the floor, his head hitting against the door – stupid doors! Buck sat on the toilet, his head in his hands, debating between laughing at their situation and shimmying out the small window above the shower. They could make it. Probably.

Eddie covered his mouth with both hands, wondering if they stayed up here long enough would everyone just leave. He groaned, knowing the answer. “I thought it wasn’t until 5.”

Buck looked over to Eddie, a sense of betrayal washing over him.

“You knew?”

The blush that colored Eddie’s cheeks was a different kind; a shy kind. “It was your birthday party.” He quietly confessed.

“And you forgot!” Buck stared at him, incredulous.

Eddie’s head fell to his chin but he weakly tried again. “I thought it wasn’t until 5.”

That had been part of the reason he’d asked Buck out specifically for Saturday. He and Maddie had coordinated on a party and his job was to keep him occupied until it was time to come home. Somewhere in his brain, that meant he could take Buck home for a quickie before he had to drag him out again and bring him back at FIVE. Eddie shook his head. They were never going to let him forget this.

After a minute of silent panic, Buck sighed, slapping his thighs with finality. “If we stay here too long, they’re going to think we’re finishing what we started.” He looked Eddie dead in the eyes. “Which you will be. After my sister and your son are out of my apartment.”

“For sure.” No arguments. If he could forget about the way his son barely seemed fazed. He hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Christopher about his change in relationship. _He knew now._

“And on that subject,” Buck stood. “I will not be wearing this shirt around my sister for a while.”

Eddie nodded, still a little too shaky to get up. “Probably for the best.”

But that meant that Buck, his boyfriend of five minutes, was standing over him while he finished unbuttoning the shirt he was developing a love/hate relationship with. And he was just staring at Eddie as his fingers work the buttons through the holes. Carefully, with slow, dexterous fingers.

 _Oh no_. Eddie’s mouth was dry again. That stupid shirt fell away to reveal the miles of skin that he’d seen before but never in this context. And never with so much permission to explore. Except he couldn’t explore right now. Because they had guests downstairs and he was 98% sure this bathroom was not soundproof (they would have to test that later).

His gaze came up to Buck’s face and he was met with the cheekiest grin that meant he knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what he was doing to Eddie. And he _liked_ it.

“You suck.” Eddie shook his head.

“We’ll see.” Buck shrugged and Eddie just groaned. Walked right into that one.

Now that Eddie had caught on to his teasing, Buck made quick work of pulling a fresh shirt over his head (one with no buttons) and offered his hand. The other man – his boyfriend (he really liked saying that) – took it and rose to his feet.

Time to face the music.

As they opened the door, Buck pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie’s lips. Nothing heated, just happy. And he was happy. “Thanks for the party. I was very surprised.”

Eddie laughed, shaking his head at the man in front of him. “Glad it worked.”

Later, they would finish what they started (and they would eventually discover that the bathroom was not, in fact, soundproof).

And the next day, they would intentionally sit apart from each other at the dinner table (which only prompted more teasing from their friends).

And as the party wore on, they would find themselves stealing glances at each other from across the room (longing, joyful, contented glances because they had time).

And Maddie would pull Buck aside near the end of the night to scold him but also hug her baby brother for finding someone who made him happy (she would then punch him _really hard_ in the shoulder because ‘what the hell, Evan, you couldn’t keep it in your pants until you got through the door?’).

And as he was putting his son to bed, Eddie would get to have a very casual, not at all awkward, conversation with his son about dating Buck and what that meant for them as a unit (Christopher was happy that Buck would be spending more time with them but asked him what they had been doing when they came in the door and Eddie discovered that he could turn a new shade of purple).

But for now, they descended the stairs together – careful to stay a few feet apart – and they greeted their friends, ready to celebrate the day together.

Everything else would happen in its own time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got second-hand embarrassment from these two. They are...just ridiculous. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)


End file.
